


After The Fall

by Whipandscxndal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adlock, Angst, Blood, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Drabble, Faked Suicide, Grief/Mourning, Other, Post-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Sentimental, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whipandscxndal/pseuds/Whipandscxndal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler, The Woman who once stood so proud, has learnt of the passing of her once-favourite Mr Holmes. What happens then, when her walls begin to close around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as a starter for a writing partner of mine, I've since altered it to make it fit in as something a little more stand-alone. I hope you like!

                                                                                            “Suicide of fake genius.”  
                                                                                                    “Famous detective found ḑͭͦěa͐̋̄͂ͧ͂ͤd͛ͧ҉ by London hospital.”  
                                                                             “Sherlock Holmes falls horrifically to his d e a t h.”  
                                                                                             “Horrified shoppers look on as Britain’s famous detective…”  
                                                                   “Some suggest the detective was pushed to his d e a t h…”  
                                                                                        “Witnesses confirm f̦͙̠̻a̻͔̗͚͕̣̹̗̖̮̜̗̟ͅl͎͍̪̳l͖͖̘͈͕̱͎ of fake detective from London’s St Bart’s hospital…”

 

Headline after headline she had collected. Sifted through and researched every story, translating every article related to that once great detective. ~~_Once alive_~~. There was a part of her that wouldn't believe it. After all, Miss Adler was prone to faking at least a _few_ death records herself. She might have even _taught_ him a thing or two. Her measurements, for example, being one of those lessons. 

But this was not the same.

The famous **Sherlock Holmes** _had_ plummeted to his death, hitting a slab of solid concrete and coating it with his blood. There was no mistake. The consulting detective was no more, and Irene Adler was mourning- in her own, solitary way. If this were to happen by any other means perhaps she would not be so eager to believe _everything_ she read or _heard_. But Mr Holmes _was_ theatrical. If the idea was planted in his head, if all the nicotine patches and detective cases could not keep his attention, would this truly be his way out? Lord knows what demons lay inside that man's head. A few of which may have even been hers to share. She never did believe the other stories. The ones that spoke of a failed genius, a kidnapper and a _liar_.

But this... 

A quick text.  
_"Goodbye Mr ~~Holmes~~."_   -Was it? Was that all she had written back then?

That’s all that was written when she herself had been placed at the edge of Death’s sword. Would he not be so noble as to return the favour after such a wicked deed? That one last drop of sentiment, or a simple warning perhaps- _"Not dead."_ That’s all it would take.  
But of course, what was **The Woman** to **The Detective** in the end?

~~Nothing.~~

Miss Adler had already spent enough time sat perfectly still in her cold, unknown and _temporary_ flat.   
 _What had he done to her?_

The game was lost.


End file.
